The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii proposes to plan, implement and evaluate a Hawaii Breast Cancer Education Summit. The purpose of this education summit is to stimulate and facilitate the establishment of worksite breast cancer education and screening programs to benefit Hawaii's multiethnic women. The following specific aims will be achieved: (1) to develop and implement a one-day conference, the Hawaii Breast Cancer Education Summit, October 22, 1993, for the development of new worksite initiatives for breast cancer screening that target high risk and medically underserved women; (2) to create, through the Summit, a breast cancer communications network of representatives from business, health care and community organizations in Hawaii; and (3) to evaluate the Summit conference and use the evaluation as a basis for developing regional education mini-summits on Hawaii's neighbor islands, as a follow-up to the Summit. The Summit plan will be implemented through the use of a strong intermediary system that will provide effective persuasive communication strategies for involving corporate, health care and community organizations in Summit planning and conference implementation. The program content will promote development of programs that target high-risk and underserved women and use intermediaries to encourage women to participate in screening. The Summit will demonstrate how the partnership of the Cancer Research Center, with its Cancer Information Service (CIS-Hawaii), the American Cancer Society, and the Hawaii Breast Cancer Coalition, in collaboration with a network of corporate, health care and community organizations can effectively address the need for new worksite initiatives to promote breast cancer screening in Hawaii's multiethnic population. Hawaii provides unique opportunities to address the challenge of breast cancer through worksite and community promotion of breast cancer screening, since it has a high employment rate and state legislation requires health insurance for all workers employed at least half-time. Its multicultural population is characterized by diverse ethnic-related rates of breast cancer incidence and mortality that are interrelated with disproportionate rates of low socioeconomic status, functional illiteracy, and health care service access.